Archer (Mad Baron - Katyusha)
Archer, Servant Title: Howling Organ of the Red Orchestra, True name: Katyusha is a servant who appears in the singularity The Mad Baron on the Soviet side. Profile True Identity Archer is an unusual Servant that is an amalgamation of two related concepts, firstly, the female character from the song Katyusha, a song popular among Soviet troops during the Second World War about about a woman of the same name longing for her lover, a soldier sent off to war, and the Katyusha rocket launcher, a series of truck-mounted multiple launch rocket systems which earned the nickname "Katyusha" after the song. The Katyusha rocket proved the a powerful weapon in the hands of Soviet troops. While less accurate than conventional gun artillery, the Katyusha rockets could deliver massive firepower at in a short time, devastating German armored columns, supply depots, fortified positions, and other strategic assets. In addition to their firepower, the rockets also has a pronounced psychological effect on the German troops thanks to the characteristic screaming sounds of the rockets, earning them the nickname "Stalin's Organ". Appearance Katyusha's Servant form is a relatively tall Caucasian woman with long brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a dark green military uniform vaguely resembling a WWII-era Soviet uniform. Placed on her chest is a medal similar in appearance to the "Hero of the Soviet Union" medal, the Soviet Union's highest award for valor. Her primary weapon is the truck-mounted multiple launch rocket system, which she can summon, fire, and aim at will without touching the vehicle, preferring to bombard her foes from a long distance. Should she get into closer combat, however, she can defend herself with a Tokarev TT-33 pistol, though she is by no means ideal for this task. Personality Katyusha is generally soft-spoken, but extremely affectionate toward her master, believing them to be her lover, having finally returned home from the war. As such, she is also fiercely loyal to them, and is relucatant to leave their side unless order to with a Command Seal. Likewise, if she sees her master becoming too friendly with another woman, she will become become jealous and aggressive. Katyusha is also fiercely loyal to the Soviet that her "weapon form" served, and has a hatred of the enemies of the Union, particularly the Germans, and the tsarists. As such, she is also highly suspicious of any citizens of the NATO countries during the Cold War, especially the United States. Role The Mad Baron (Singularity) Katyusha is one of the Servants summoned by the Soviets in response the Roman von Ungern Sternberg gaining control of several servants and using them as weapon in his mission to revive the Russian and Mongol Empires. She first makes her appearance on the battlefield shortly before the arrival in Chaldea, where the power of her summoned rocket batteries proves instrumental in holding of the hordes of the many "summoning" type Noble Phantasms of the Anti-Bolsheviks servants, such as Genghis Khan's Mongol hordes and Patton's Third Army. If she survives long enough (depending on the player's actions), she may also bombard and destroy with Ivan "The Terrible"'s Kremlin and may also engage in combat with Anastasia. If she is not killed in the infighting between the two factions, the player may also fight her with their servants. Learn With Manga! Skit: "A Very Russian Catfight" In the (fanmade, obviously) Learn With Manga! Skit "A Very Russian Catfight". In the skit, Katyusha encounters Anastasia, and the Imperial princess and the personification of a Soviet weapon naturally get into an argument and trading insults, Anastasia referring to Katyusha as a "Dictator's lapdog", to which Katyusha threatens that she will "Drop the hammer on (her) harder than (she) bitch slapped Hitler!". The male protagonist tries to get between the fighting servants, but finds himself trapped between a frigid wind and a swarm of hundreds of rockets. Abilities Personal Skills *Independent Action (A): Can stay in the world for two weeks without a Master- has this ability because of the song character, who waited upon the high bank of a river for her husband to return from the war. *Magic Resistance (E): Is a modern heroic spirit, so possesses only a minimum magic resistance because of her class. *Marksmanship ©: Katyusha rockets had overwhelming firepower during the war, but were less accurate than conventional gun-based artillery of the time. *Scream of Fear ©: Creates an instinctive sound to inspire fear in humans. Has this ability because of the terrifying sound of the Katyusha rocket, albeit to a lesser extent than servants whose versions of the ability are based on more supernatural feats. *Mass Production: (EX): As countless millions of Katyusha rockets were produced, she can keep firing as long as she is supplied with mana, though she will require regular resupply as her mana supply is rather low. Noble Phantasm Katyusha: Stalin's Organ *Rank: A *Type: Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress Katyusha's Noble Phantasm summons the rocket artillery weapons for which she is named, the Katyusha multiple launch rocket system. To activate the Noble Phantasm, Katyusha sings the first lines of the song from which she appears in Russian. The lyrics, translated are: “The apple and pear trees are blooming, over the river the fog merrily rolled, on the steep banks there walked Katyusha, on the high bank she slowly strode”. As soon as she finishes the fourth line, several truck-mounted Katyusha launchers will appear behind her and fire at the enemy with their characteristic screaming sound. Dozens of rockets will then rain down on the area around the target. Trivia *Katyusha is modeled after Nonna from Girls und Panzer, and her image is used as a stand-in. *Were she to ever appear in Fate Grand Order or any other game or anime, I envision Katyusha as being voiced by Sumire Uesaka. *Katyusha's line in the fanmade Learn With Manga! skit "A Very Russian Catfight", "I'll drop the hammer on you harder than I bitch slapped Hitler!", is a reference to Youtube comedy series Epic Rap Battles of History's "Stalin vs Rasputin" episode. Category:Servants Category:Archer Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Russian Heroic Spirits Category:SPARTAN 119